Luke Darwin (Earth-616)
"I may be a good guy with good intentions but I love watching the bastards burn" History Luke was born when Lucifer wanted an heir to his throne of Hell. Luke was raised in Hell to be evil. But God wanted Luke to be good and sent an angels to take him to Earth. God directed an alien invasion towards Earth to test Luke's action. On Earth, Luke met Preston Creel, Hunter Kasai and Jennifer Hathaway. They formed a team to stop the invasion and succeeded with ease. Luke's father wanted Luke to still be King Of Hell so he influenced him to turn on Hunter for being an angelic human. Luke still feels headaches over angels and is still being influenced by his father to do evil. Jennifer was later abducted by power stealers called the Optimums and the team needed a leader. Later Jennifer returned and they met Titus, and made him an Eternal Hero. Lucifer wanted his son to be evil but Luke rebelled and got his friends to help him fight Lucifer. He killed Lucifer and became the new Devil Of Ignus Terra (his Hell). Powers And Abilities Powers *'Darkness Manipulation': Luke can use darkness to make constructs or block out light and blind people. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Luke can heal from major injuries in short amounts of time. * Enhanced Conditioning: Luke can survive in any high temperatures because he lived in Hell. * Enhanced Five Senses: Luke's senses are far more improved than a regular peak human. *'Hell Fire Manipulation': Hell Fire is the most destructive form of fire. He can create explosions with a single fire ball, instantly fry people or torture people with the extreme heat and he has control whether it kills or harms. *'Shadow Constructs': His constructs are made of a special dark substance which is equal to hard light. *'Demon Form Wings': His wings are huge, black bat wings which can be generated out his back without ripping his clothes. They allow him to travel at incredible speeds faster than any other wings and match speeds of mach 10. *'Claws': His claws are razor sharp and can be created willingly when angry. His fingers turn into the claws and they are 6 inches long each. *'Superhuman Strength': His strength is among gods and is equivalent to Thor's strength. *'Superhuman Speed': His speed let's him react to Quicksilver and boost himself during flight or for quick take offs. *'Teleportation': His teleportation works when he concentrates and leaves an explosion of darkness to blind his foes after he left. *'Hell Transportation': Being born in Hell, he can spontaneously teleport there instantly and can see it when on Earth. *'Weapon Summoning': He can summon his scythe which belonged to Death but was given to him to show his power. *'Animal/Human Shape Shifting': Inheriting this ability from his father, Luke can take shape of other organisms by copying their appearance by staring at their eyes. *'Hell Minions': He can create portals to bring demons and demonic creatures from Hell to help him fight. *'Hell Lightning': He can shoot an arc or Hell Lightning which can chain to multiple targets and can recharch cities but requires much energy. *'Hell Army Command': Being the king of the demons, all demonic creatures obey him and look to him for war strategies and can't attack him. *'Soul Stealing/Eating': He can steal a soul or eat it to recharge and kill the body. This is a very evil power and he uses this if he is about to lose a fight. *'Pain Inducement Via Hell Fire': Hell is all about pain, he can induce pain to any organism capable of being sent to Hell e.g. Not true angels or God. * Demon transformation: Luke can turn into full demon which makes him a huge, grey demon with his wings, claws and increased powers, this happens when he's really angry. * Power inducement: Like Lucifer, Luke can turn humans into demon spawns and grant them strong demonic powers and leadership of Hell. King Luke Powers *'Dark Magic': Luke can create curses on people. *'Weather Control': Luke can change the colour of light in the sky or create a storm. *'Lava Manipulation': Luke can control hell lava and channel it through his armor. *'Pain Inducement': Luke can induce pain to all beings. *'Hell Stone Manipulation': Luke Can turn normal stone into the material Ignus Terra is made of and control it *'Telekinesis': Luke can lift people and objects with his mind. *'Mind Control': Luke can possess people to hide or control people's mind to make them slaves. *'Devil Armor': His armor gives him super tough durability and protection and is indestructible. Only he can remove it. *'Immortality': If Luke is killed, he will respawn in Ignus Terra. He is immune to aging. *'Cerberus Summoning': Luke can summon the three headed Hound of Hell Cerberus. *'Fear Inducement': Luke can induce fear into anyone even if they are the most bravest person alive. *'Death Manipulation': Luke can chose if a person is sent to Hell or turned into a ghost or induce death into weak beings. He can bring souls out of Hell too. *'Extreme Conditioning': Luke can survive in all environments such as space, absolute zero or the hottest places. Weaknesses Bright Light: Bright light irritates or if strong enough, harms him. He hates it and it distracts him. Especially holy light. Holy Things: Any Holy object (Stakes, crosses, ect) weakens his powers whether it just reduces damage output or cancels the attack out completely. Being around such objects could cause him headaches, sickness or in unlikely situations, death. Holy beings such as angels will have an easier time fighting him and he will have a natural hatred for them. Appearance Luke wears a plain black hoodie and black jeans and trainers when in his human form but prefers his demon form where he wears armor with lava flowing though it. Personality * Fear(s): - Loosing his leadership * Likes: - Fire -Commiting sins - Demonic things - Black -Evil - Hell - Powers * Dislikes: - Angelic things - Good people - Defeat * Habit(s): - Adding a "demonic touch" to things - Acting evil or committing sins * Flaw(s): - In between evil and good - When around him, you sense an evil presence - Shows off and is over confident * Talent(s): - Good fighter - Good leader - High pain tolerance Relationships Reputation: Luke when seen using powers is feared and hated by all religious people. To his friends he is a show off or an idiot. In Hell he is seen as a great and powerful leader and should not be messed with. They believe he is the most powerful being in the universe. Love interest: Friends: Death: - Gave Luke his scythe - More of a teacher-pupil relationship Rivals: Trevor Rowe: - Leads the prisoners of Hell - They show off their powers to each other Hunter Kasai: -Opposite of Luke - Angel physiology - Annoys Luke by "being there" Preston Creel: - Both think they are the superior one. - Both are extremely powerful Enemies: Hunter Kasai: - If him and Luke weren't allies, Luke would attempt to kill him - Luke hates him for being an angelic human Category:Earth-616 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Demons Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Construct Creation Category:Hellfire Control Category:Explosion Creation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Teleportation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Space Manipulation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Necromancy Category:Biokinesis Category:Grey Skin Category:Animal Form Category:Murderers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Armor Users Category:Horns Category:Magicians